


Rebirth (RusAme)

by DemonufSans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Rebirth, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Every Nation knew that they could die and come back to life over and over again until their People all die, their people split all over or the government of that contrary was dissolved like with The Roman EmpireAu. the countries can die but the are reborn until their contraries people all die or split from them or  the government is dissolved.





	Rebirth (RusAme)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say I Love you (Hetalia RusAme)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398511) by Indepednt Skies. 



_America (Native America)_

__

 

Every Nation knew that they could die and come back to life over and over again until their People all die, their people split all over or the government of that country was dissolved like with The Roman Empire. Every time nation was reborn they were a bit different then the last rebirth or even their original self.

America had die so many times in the past 300,0000 years that he had given up ever dying like a normal person would. The first time time he died it was in The Anacostia River when he was only a new born babe and he became Native America or Anakausuen (Worker), it was 16,000 year after he found Hania (Spirit warrior) and Mitena (Born under coming or new moon) who would later be the countries Called Canada and Mexico that he die for the seventh time by gun shot to head by the white men who would become part of him.

46 years later for his thirtieth rebirth is when he met England and became England’s new little(big)brother. His ninety-fifth rebirth was daring the Civil War after he died giving birth to The Confederacy who he gave gave two human names Ceil and Chowilawu (Joined together by water).

he died 256 time daring WWI to make sure that his people did not have as many casualties as the rest of the Allies. He died 99 times daring the depression by starvation to kept his children alive (Ceil included) and In WWII he died 449 times because of failures and mistakes. Daring the Cold war he died 50 time from stress and heartbreak. Each time it was painful and changed him a little each time but the only ones that saw the changes were his children.

He loved all of them even the ones that made them selves their countries(Cough~ Cuba and the Philippines~ Cough). He fought for them, watch them fight one another and gave birth to them.

 


End file.
